Star vs la fuerza de la paradoja
by MarcoElNavegante
Summary: un pequeño error y toda la vida de Star butterfly dará un giro de 360 spoiler en la carátula, leer bajo su propio riesgo XP
1. solo fue una

primer cap de una extraña historia que se me ocurrió mientras leía otra extraña historia de esta pareja rara...como yo XD

disfrutenlo locos

* * *

Capítulo 1. Solo fue una

Durante los últimos meses la amistad de Star y Marco se ha ido reduciendo a nada más que su trabajo como escudero ayudándola con sus deberes reales y su protección; en cambio la relación de Star y Tom ha aflorado a tal punto que todos piensan que en un futuro no muy lejano serán los reyes de Mewni por lo que Marco ha decidido ignorar completamente sus sentimientos con tal de verla feliz.

Era de noche, Marco y Star regresaban de la reapertura del Rebonubes en el cual habían tenido un pequeño altercado con Tom y Star que no le había caído bien su primera bebida alcohólica por suerte no paso a más y pudieron salir rápido del lugar dejando a Tom seguir la fiesta con los demás.

\- vamos Star, casi llegamos- ~le dijo Marco a la rubia que apenas podía mantenerse de pie~

\- Marco…Marqui, Marquito… thu eresh mi mejhor amigo, lo shabias- ~balbuceo Star mientras su fiel guarura la recostaba gentilmente en su cama~

\- si Star… lo sé, pero ya llegamos así que será mejor que te cambies para dormir- ~fue al armario y saco su clásico camisón azul~ -oye Star aquí está tu…- ~para cuando se dio la vuelta ya estaba dormida y roncando tiernamente verla así era adorable parecía un conejito~

-aff! bueno ya que- ~no quiso incomodarla mucho así que solo le retiro su diadema de cuernitos, sus botas y la arropó~ -duerme bien mi princesa- ~le dio un besito en la mejilla y se dispuso a retirarse pero antes de salir ella se transformó en mariposa dorada asustándolo cayendo en sus posaderas.

\- …s…¿Star? - ~ella aún estaba dormida así que no respondió solo se quedó flotando sin hacer nada, Marco se levantó y trato de hacerla reaccionar pero en cuanto se acercó ella con un rápido movimiento de mano abrió un portal que empezó atraer todo, no era como ninguno que haya visto antes era un aro dorado perfectamente circular con símbolos desconocidos y en su interior solo se podía ver negro~

\- Star! Detente esto no es gracioso!- ~lentamente todo era absorbido por el vórtice y él se aferraba a la alfombra pero no sirvió de nada está también se desprendió del suelo y entro en el portal~ -¡STAR!- ~Habiéndose tragado a Marco el portal se cerró y Star regreso a la normalidad cayendo a su cama y girando para volver a taparse~

\- …bhu…enas nocheess Mango- ~murmuro entre sueños~

A la mañana siguiente el despertador timbro como de costumbre y despertó lentamente, se sentía fatal todo le daba vueltas y el timbre del reloj hacía eco en su cabeza, no recordaba cómo había llegado a su cuarto pero tenía una idea de quien la habría ayudado.

\- augh!…no entiendo cómo puede gustarle a los demás…- ~se levantó tambaleante y se dirigió a su baño para darse una ducha~

Una vez acabado su tiempo de aseo personal se sintió mejor y bajo a desayunar, allí estaba su madre y tenía miedo de la regañada que le pondría por llegar en ese estado.

\- mamá antes que nada quiero decir a mi favor que solo fue una y jamás lo volveré a hacer…créeme- ~se adelantó a las palabras de su madre~

\- descuida cariño lo sé pero igual estas castigada- ~la reprendió mientras leía el periódico y tomaba una taza de cafe~ ~sin metia* por una semana~

*el espejito de bolsillo mágico que puede usarse como celular (re:zero referencia XP)

\- pero mamá!- ~reprocho como una bebe pero se resignó era mejor que nada~ -…bueno, ¿qué hay de desayunar?- ~pregunto con un gruñido de tripas~

\- omelett con tocino, tartaletas de manzana, pudin y malteada de maíz- ~respondió mientras preparaba el desayuno~

\- um yomi ¿y a que se debe tal banquete?- ~pregunto pero se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado hasta ahora~ -MAMÁ! Qu…que… ¿qué paso aquí?!- ~señalo su estómago~ -¿pues cuanto haz comido?- ~pregunto histérica~

\- mucho cariño, es lo normal cuando se está embarazada- ~eso la sorprendió de sobremanera~

\- ¿queeé!?… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?- ~balbuceo otra vez~

\- oh cariño cuando una mamá y un papá se quieren mucho…- ~intento explicar con el mismo choro que dan los padres a sus hijos cuando aún creen que son inocentes del saber~

\- no no no! eso ya lo sé, me refiero a ¿cómo me lo mantuviste oculto tanto tiempo?–

\- … ¿oculto?, ¿Star te sientes bien? Llevo en cinta casi nueve meses- ~esto la sorprendió apenas ayer su madre lucia cintura de avispa y ahora estaba a término de embarazo no entendía que estaba pasando, tal vez estaba aún dormida o el alcohol aun no salía de su sistema pero era absurdo que todo esto fuese causado por una simple lata~

\- buenos días, um! huele bien!- ~una voz cálida y amable irrumpió en la cocina~

\- buenos días mamá- ~saludo Moon a quien acababa de entrar~

\- ¿ma…mamá?- ~Star volteo y lo no podía creer solo la había visto en pinturas y en sus sueños de la infancia pero ahora la tenía atrás de ella saludándola, sueño o no se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazarla~

\- abuela Comet! ¿Eres tú?- ~le dio un fuerte abrazo y comenzó a llorar~

\- hola cariño, ¿estás bien?- ~no respondió solo se limitó a sollozar~ -¿Moon que paso? ¿no fuiste muy severa o sí?- ~pregunto extrañada acariciando la cabeza de su nieta~

\- no mamá, empezó a actuar raro desde que vio mi vientre- ~detuvo su desayuno y con dificultados fue a abrazar a su hija~

\- ¿Star, cielo, que sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?- ~le toco la frente y tenía algo de fiebre~ -mamá ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación-

\- no no…est…estoy bie…- ~no termino la oración y se desmayó~

Un torrente de recuerdos borrosos la invadió superponiéndose a los que ya tenía. Eso la confundía, aterraba y alegraba, no sabía cómo debía sentirse todo era nuevo pero a la vez conocido y después despertó, estaba en su habitación nuevamente y junto a ella en un sillón su madre se encontraba tejiendo, vio su vientre redondo y confirmo que no había sido un sueño, ahora recordaba la alegría que sintió cuando sus padres le contaron que tendría un hermanito o hermanita.

\- Ma…mamá- ~murmuro llamando su atención parándose lo más rápido que pudo de su asiento y yendo a saludarla~

\- bebé! Me tenías preocupada, ¿porque no me dijiste que te sentías mal?- ~la abrazo, la beso y puso su mano en su frente para verificar su temperatura~

\- ¿qué…qué paso?- ~pregunto algo desorientada~

\- te desmayaste en el desa…- ~Star la interrumpió~

\- no, no me refiero a eso… ¿dónde está papá?- ~pregunto seriamente~

\- no te preocupes bebe, tu abuela le llamo ya viene en camino- ~le puso un paño húmedo en la frente~ -aun tienes calentura descansa un rato más yo iré a hablarle a la doctora- ~le dio un beso en el cachete y salió de la habitación~

Ahora que veía con detalle todo era distinto, su cama, su cuarto y al ver su mano el tono de piel era más bronceado, se levantó como pudo y fue a su tocador para confirmar su sospecha y al verse al espejo quedo perpleja ya no era rubia ahora era castaña clara y tenía un mechón del mismo tono que el de su madre, no comprendía que estaba pasando pero sabía quién podría darle respuestas.

No paso mucho cuando a lo lejos se escuchó el ronroneo de un ciclodragon a toda velocidad, este descendió en las barracas del castillo, quien iba montado se dirigió a toda prisa al castillo mientras todos le reverenciaban con respeto a su paso.

\- Star cariño, abre por favor la doctora tiene que revisarte- ~le dijo Moon a su hija que se había encerrado en el baño~

\- no! hasta que Marco venga- ~le grito~

\- más respeto jovencita es tu padre- ~la reprendió estaba a punto de tumbar la puerta con magia pero alguien entro a la habitación corriendo-

\- espera, ya llegue! , ¿Qué paso?- ~pregunto el castaño a su esposa~

\- no lo sé cariño, primero se desmayó con fiebre se encerró y ha estado pidiendo verte desde entonces- ~le dijo preocupada~

\- …bien, ¿nos pueden dejar a solas por favor? - ~le pidió a Moon, a la doctora y a los guardias, ella aceptó y todos se marcharon~

Una vez se fueron se cercioro que no hubiera nadie, cerró la habitación y toco la puerta del baño

\- Cachorrita puedes abrir por favor- ~le dijo tiernamente~

\- Marco!- ~abrió fuertemente y se abalanzó contra el tumbándolo~ -muy bien! Empieza a hablar ¿qué pasó aquí?-

\- a qué te refieres cariño- ~preguntó extrañado~

\- no te hagas el menso conmigo papá! O debería decir Marco Ubaldo Díaz…- ~eso ultimo lo sorprendió y a ella también, decirle papá a su mejor amigo se sentía raro pero era como si así le hubiera dicho desde siempre~

-… co… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?…¿Star?- ~quedó perplejo~

\- así es! ahora comienza a explicar! ¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo…mi…padre?- ~se sonrojo un poco esperando que no le dijera la parte adulta de la historia~

-…aff… no pensé que este día llegaría pero supongo que para ti fue ayer pero para mí fue hace 21 años cuando me enviaste por accidente al pasado.

* * *

que locuras no XP

no me he olvidado de castillo de naipes pero estoy con un pequeño bloqueo con su capítulo siguiente por eso me puse a leer historias raras para ver si me llegaba la inspiración (además he estado viendo una serie llamada Fringe y ya casi la termino así que cuando eso pase le daré al 300% con las dos historias)

sin más que decir hasta la próxima


	2. dolor de cabeza

hola, aqui devuelta con un nuevo capítulo de esta extraña historia

muchas gracias a: Kevbray, SumonerDante, PaxDolo, el anónimo y RacknoWarlord por comentar en el cap anterior eso motiva a seguir con mi historia loca XD

sin más rodeos comenzamos donde lo dejamos

* * *

Capítulo 2. Dolor de cabeza

\- QUEEEE!- ~ Star se sorprendió~

\- hehe, si estabas muy borracha que ni te despertaste cuando te grite- ~ambos se recostaron en el suelo a un lado de la cama de Star~

\- pero si solo fue una lata!- ~puso sus manos en su cara en vergüenza~

\- si, a tu madre tampoco le cae muy bien el alcohol, se pone un poco loca- ~bromeo haciéndola reír un poco, rieron a carcajadas por la extraña situación en la que se encontraban~

\- … entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?- ~pregunto recostándose en el suelo junto a Marco~

\- ¿porque puedo recordar mi vida anterior y está a la vez? Pero algo borrosas- ~hundió su cara en sus rodillas y él la abrazo para reconfortarla~

\- no lo sé bebé, supongo que son cosas mágicas, tal vez todo está predestinado y tú siempre serás tú. La intrépida, independiente, alegre y bondadosa Star de la que me sentía orgulloso hace 21 años y de la que me siento orgulloso ahora- ~acaricio su pelo y le dio un beso en la frente~

\- …en efecto rey- ~Star reconoció de inmediato de quien se trataba~

\- Glossaryck!, ya no eres un perro!- ~corrió a abrazarlo~

\- yo también me alegro de verte Star pero debes descansar órdenes del doctor- ~le dijo y le hizo una miraba a Marco para que hiciera algo~

\- ah! es cierto jovencita tu abuela me llamo muy asustada por tu desmayo- ~la cargo en brazos como una niña pequeña, la llevo a su cama y la arropo~

\- …Mar…papá podrías contarme como fue… ¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de Mamá?- ~le pregunto algo apenada ni siquiera le había preguntado eso a su padre River y ahora se lo preguntaba a su padre Marco~

\- jeje…bueno, como ya dije…- ~comenzó a contar su historia~

(Flashback!)

Cuando fue tragado por ese portal Marco pensó que era su fin pero vio que en realidad la oscuridad del portal era de la noche. El cayó en un bosque y por fortuna los arboles amortiguaron la caída pero se desmayó al impactar contra el suelo.

La noche paso y los rayos solares despertaron al joven Díaz titiritando de frio y con dolor de cabeza por la caída, se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de un bosque que desconocía e intento buscar sus tijeras para abrir un portal al castillo pero recordó que las había dejado en la mesa de noche de Star cuando la llevo a dormir así que empezó a caminar sin rumbo aparente.

Las horas pasaron y logro llegar a un pequeño claro con algunas casas y lo que parecía ser una taberna, al entrar todos se le quedaron viendo se acercó al cantinero y este le hablo.

\- que vas ordenar- ~pregunto el monstruo~

\- …a…agua por favor- ~respondió jadeante-

\- lo siento pero aquí solo hay alcohol y más alcohol, si quieres agua puedes tomar del bebedero de los guerricornios- ~dijo señalando hacia afuera~

\- o vamos pa no seas así, ten toma chico- ~le dio un vaso con agua, era una monstruo tipo ardilla~

\- …gra…gracias!- ~bebió con desesperación~

\- tranquilo chico o te vas a ahogar en seco- ~le advirtió la chica ardilla~

\- per…blear!... perdón, es que llevo horas caminando por el bosque- ~se secó con su hoodie el agua que había escurrido en su desesperación~

\- ¿pues de dónde vienes muchacho?- ~pregunto el cantinero~

\- del reino Butterfly, por cierto ¿saben hacia dónde queda?-

\- espera, ¿vienes de tan lejos y no sabes hacia dónde es? ~pregunto la chica ardilla~

\- ¿lejos? ¿Qué tan lejos estamos?- ~pregunto extrañado~

\- como a una semana a pie- ~casi se le salen los ojos a Marco de la impresión~

\- QUE!, oh Star ya verás cuando llegue- ~susurro para sí mismo~ -¿saben dónde puedo conseguir suministros para un viaje así?-

\- estas de suerte muchacho, también vendemos baratijas para aventureros- ~dijo sacando varios equipos ya hechos con lo típico de un viaje. Bolsa de dormir, cacerola, cobertores, cuerdas, un machete y una antorcha…bueno tal vez no lo típico para la gente normal pero si para el que era un fiero guerrero curtido en otra dimensión~

\- o vamos! Señor músculos, solo fueron 8 minutos en la dimensión de Hekapoo- ~interrumpió Star el relato~

\- vamos!, que poca confianza tienes en tu viejo…- ~dijo fingiendo tristeza~ -bueno ¿dónde íbamos?-

\- equipaje de aventurero- ~le recordó Star~

\- ¿y a cuanto lo da?- ~pregunto el latino~

\- …¿cuánto traes?- ~pregunto el monstruo ardilla mientras Marco revisaba su escondite de dinero~

\- … 650 mews- ~por suerte había cambiado su dinero terrestre por mewhumano el día anterior~

\- trato!- ~tomo el dinero rápidamente y le dio la mercancía, Marco se lo echo al hombro y estaba a punto de irse~

\- PAPÁ! dale su cambio al muchacho- ~le recrimino su hija~

\- pero Charlotte! Sabes cuanta cerveza podremos producir con todo esto- ~le susurro a su hija~

\- nada de peros, que crees que diría mamá si te viera estafar a un flacucho indefenso- ~señalo a Marco que apenas podía con el morral que era más pesado de lo que creía; en su forma adulta no habría sido un problema~

\- oye! Te oí- ~dijo cayéndose de bruces~

\- …bien, solo son 50 mews- ~le dio los otros 600 a su hija para que se los regresara a su víctima de estafa fallida. La chica ardilla se acercó a Marco y lo levanto con todo y equipaje como si nada~

\- toma, perdona a mi padre es un poco avaricioso y más en estos tiempos… a por cierto déjame revisarte esa rajada en tu ceja no se ve muy bien- ~lo sentó en una silla y fue por el botiquín a la despensa del local~

\- que, cual rajada- ~se tocó las cejas y en la derecha sintió la sangre y el ardor, probablemente se la hizo durante la caída la noche anterior. La chica ardilla regreso e hizo lo debido con la herida~

\- oye gracias por ayudarme- ~le agradeció Marco~

\- naa, no te preocupes te veías tan ingenuo que me sentiría mal de que mi viejo te estafase…además se ve que eres buena persona- ~le explico el por qué le ayudo~

\- …bueno gracias…supongo, creo que yo ya me voy, me queda un largo camino que recorrer- ~se levantó y se encamino ahora si a la salida pero antes de salir su estómago gruño~

\- pensándolo bien, ¿Qué hay en el menú?- ~se giró y pregunto apenado~

Después de almorzar ahora si se preparó para marcharse pero antes de salir la chica ardilla lo detuvo

\- oye sabes, te vez algo torpe será mejor que te acompañe para evitar que te tropieces con tus propios pies- ~le dijo cargando su propio equipaje~ -te veo luego viejo!- ~le aviso a su padre que la despidió de lejos demostrando la confianza que le tenía~

\- eso no va a ser necesario, enserio- ~intento disuadirla~

\- naa no lo veas como un favor simplemente quiero explorar es todo, además necesitaras un guía si no quieres perderte- ~se adelantó y marco no tuvo más que seguirla, además ni siquiera sabía el camino~

El viaje fue tranquilo una que otra bestia los atacaba y terminaba como su cena y también algunos bandidos que intentaron atracarlos pero mordían el polvo, durante ese tiempo los dos se hicieron buenos amigos de batalla aunque no entraban en detalles personales

Después de 8 días de caminata lograron llegar a Mewni pero algo andaba mal, el escudo no le permitía pasar así que empezaron a rodearlo pero cuál fue su sorpresa que de un flanco del gigantesco domo mágico estaba asentado un enorme campamento de monstruos y en el interior del domo las tropas de Mewni aguardaban en un campamento similar.

Marco se asustó pensando lo peor y debía hacer lo que fuera para entrar y verificar que Star estuviese bien, idearon un plan para recabar información de los monstruos, para ello se disfrazaron como los monstruos del campamento y se infiltraron.

Estuvieron merodeando unas horas sin llamar mucho la atención y de lo poco que escucharon parecía que algunos estaban cansados de la lucha y otros solo ansiaban derramar sangre mewhumana sin motivo, estaban por retirarse e intentar hacer contacto con alguien dentro del escudo pero al dar una última mirada al campamento quedo estupefacto al ver su peor pesadilla hacerse realidad.

Toffee estaba vivo y coleando, este se dirigió a una de las carpas seguido de algunos otros mosntruos.

\- …MARCO! Reacciona- ~lo saco del trance con una bofetada~

\- te…tenemos que regresar- ~le dijo a su compañera~

\- ¡que, Estas demente! Acabamos de salir de milagro y tú quieres regresar- ~respondo preocupada~

\- lo sé, pero ese septariano que entro a la carpa es un gran problema si está aquí no importa lo que sepamos el estará un paso delante…debemos saber que trama y avisarle a la reina Moon- ~explico preocupado~ -…por favor- ~su cara denotaba mucha preocupación y convicción así que cedió~

\- …bien! Pero si te capturan no me conoces- ~así regresaron con sus disfraces acercándose a donde se había metido y escucharon a alguien hablar~

\- recuerden, cuando la reina esté a punto de firmar el tratado daré el golpe y no tendrán otra opción más que iniciar el ataque- ~explico la voz que estaba claro que era de Toffee~

El joven escudero y su acompañante no podían contactar con la reina ni con la princesa y tratar de advertirles desde fuera del domo llamaría la atención de los monstruos y los capturarían sin poder hacer nada así que planearon interferir justo en el momento del atentado.

Siguieron a Toffee durante un rato hasta que un carruaje mewhumano salió del domo dirigiéndose a la carpa más elegante del asentamiento y del vehículo bajo una figura encapuchada y varios guardias mewhumanos rodeándola, antes de entrar el guardia que iba enfrente reviso desde la entrada y le hizo una señal. Ambos entraron y los demás se quedaron resguardando.

Los minutos pasaron y dentro de la carpa solo había silencio, un monstruo grande y algo tierno se encontraba leyendo un pergamino que le había entregado la figura encapuchada.

\- ¿y bien, acepta los términos rey Owler?- ~pregunto la voz femenina~

\- …por supuesto, esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos, más de lo que yo no quería- ~respondió nerviosamente~

\- lo mismo digo, entonces no hay más que decir esta guerra no iniciara hoy- ~el primero en firmar fue el monstruo regordete pero cuando fue el turno de la mujer encapuchada uno de los lagartos que acompañaba al rey monstruo se aproximó sigilosamente por detrás de ellos y estaba a punto de asestar el golpe pero una explosión de humo invadió el lugar~

\- corra su alteza es una trampa!- ~grito Marco mientras desarmaba a Toffee de una patada~

\- venga con migo su alteza- ~le dijo la chica ardilla a la mujer quien tropezó con su manto desvelando su identidad, no era la reina Moon si no alguien parecida a ella lo que desconcentro a Marco~

\- bastardo!- ~le dio un coletazo proyectándolo fuera de la carpa~ -no se quien seas pero acabas de arruinar años de planeación- ~comenzó a darle una paliza, con cada golpe se escuchaba el crujir de sus huesos y los gritos de dolor del muchacho~ -¿tus últimas palabras?- ~pregunto mientras lo sujetaba del cuello~

\- m…me decepcionas- ~sentía su fin cerca así que solo sonrió para no darle el gusto, estaba perdiendo la conciencia pero alcanzo a ver al reptil ser impactado por un poderoso rayo de energía que le arranco medio cuerpo, por un momento vio la silueta de alguien pero se desmayó del dolor~

rápidamente los soldados, la reina y su amiga Charlotte se llevaron al maltrecho Marco de vuelta al castillo, por suerte la mujer sabía algo de primeros auxilios y lo trato lo mejor que pudo hasta que llegaran con el doctor.

-estarás bien muchacho, resiste!- ~le decía alarmada la mujer que se parecía a la reina Moon~

-…to…Toffee- ~ recupero la conciencia por un instante y se desmayó~

Poco después despertó en una cama bastante adolorido, apenas podía moverse y veía todo borroso de lo inflamado que estaba así que no distinguía nada solo sentía como alguien lo cuidaba y lo ayudaba a beber y comer. Después de unas semanas en las que iba y regresaba de la inconciencia se despertó totalmente y por fin pudo ver bien su alrededor, se pudo reclinar en la cama por sí solo.

\- oh! cuidado aun tienes unas costillas rotas- ~le recomendó su cuidadora~

\- gra…gracias- ~aún estaba adolorido y tenía un cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo~

\- no…gracias a ti, tu amiga nos dijo que salvaste a mi madre de ese tal Toffee- ~le agradeció con una reverencia~

\- …disculpa, ¿quién soy?- ~esto sorprendió a la chica~

* * *

chanchanchan! que final no XP

hasta la próxima

vez mañana o pasado tenga el siguiente cap de "castillo de naipes" estén atentos


End file.
